


Pedigree Papers

by Sunsinger



Series: Christmas [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-03
Updated: 2007-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-19 20:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunsinger/pseuds/Sunsinger





	Pedigree Papers

Joey looked up as he heard Seto's laugh. He stared at the older man as he chatted with a supervisor and her husband. Joey felt a pang as sadness as he looked at the lines that all those years of being on the streets had given Seto. Dark eyes connected with his and Seto turned back to the couple, telling something that made them laugh. Flickering fingers at Joey, he excused himself and walked over to Joey.

"Smile, it's a good day. Really." Seto wrapped one hand around Joey's neck, bringing him closer. A soft kiss, a tiny moan. Seto ran his thumb over the still smooth cheek. "It's okay."

Joey chuckled, "Yeah, yeah. I…"

"I know." Seto stood up and walked over to the stage, hopping up he waved them silent.

The chattering died down as everyone turned to face the stage.

"Welcome. For most of you it's been over ten years since you last saw me. I am sorry about that. I wish to welcome you to this holiday party and hope that you are enjoying yourself. Many rumors have gone around concerning where I have been and what I have been doing. Some of you even thought I was dead. I had too much to live for to die, but… I have come to realize I am not superman. I made a mistake, one I demanded of all of you more than once. I placed this business over my family. Over my brother, over my fiancée. And I suffered for it. I couldn't take it and I left. Hurting my brother, my fiancée, and my business.

"That was ten years ago, now I am ten years older and wiser. Ten years smarter. So, I'm not going to let his pass again. Joseph Wheeler, will you do me that honor of allowing me to marry you?"

Joey stared at him. Placing the glass of wine on empty air, he didn't notice when it fell and broke. He walked over to the stage. "Yes," a smirk grew on his face, "Oh yeah."

Applause broke out as the partygoers cheered. Seto jumped down and wrapped his arms around Joey. Joey held him close, sniffing him gently. "By the way Seto, you do realize that you just asked me to put you on a leash!"

Seto stared at him, "Well fine, you can be the mutt, I'll be the one with papers."

Joey laughed. Everything was going to be fine!


End file.
